What Do You Think of Me?
by XellossLina
Summary: Alternate version of Chapter 85 where Jae-ha doesn't have that overcoat and finally realizes what the answer to Yona's question really is while trying to keep her warm. Jae-ha/Yona Fangirl warning with Lemon goodness. One shot story. This was inspired by the Fanfic 'A Dream is Just That' by Vicious Ventriloquist


**_"What do you think of me now?"_**

Those words were still ringing in Jae-ha's mind as he and Princess Yona arrived in Sensui. It had been raining terribly for a while now so both of them had gotten soaking wet, luckily he found a storage shed they could hide in for the time being. After Yona explained why they were being pursued he knew looking for an inn was out, they needed to lay low especially until Hak and the other dragons caught up with them, which could easily be nightfall or later. Right now he had to focus on keeping the princess safe and well considering that back injury she still had…

" _Achoo!_ " Yona sneezed, shivering as she pulled off her cloak to ring it out a bit, water dripping onto the ground.

"Pukkyuuu…" Ao shook off excess water on her fur as she nuzzled Yona's cheek.

Jae-ha noticed this as he had pulled off his robes and was trying to squeeze all the water out of the cloth, he came over and brushed his hand over her cheek. "Yona, are you cold? … Your fever seems to be getting worse. Does your back hurt?"

"I'm alright, and my back is fine…" Yona said, her cheeks flushing a bit as she flapped her cloak a bit into the air trying to dry it before laying it across a few barrels. She untied her sash and removed her vest that was just as soaked, laying it next to it. "I know you're worried because that last jump you went really high but we had to get away fast." She then lowered her head. "… I'm sorry that because of me you had to go against Captain Gigan's wishes to not kill."

Jae-ha smiled at that, lightly caressing her cheek. "I knew what I signed onto when deciding to come with you, Yona Dear. It was clear to me that Hak, Kija and Shin-ah have never had to hold back from fatally wounding anyone while protecting you. I just don't like to needlessly take a life, it's not a very beautiful thing to do."

The princess chuckled at his response. "… My father would have liked you."

" _Huh…?_ " that stumped the Ryokuryuu.

"My father hated weapons and violence, it's why he forbade it and never wanted me to touch a weapon." Yona explained, smiling at him. "Your resolve to not want to take a life he would have respect greatly, and also how you like to focus on the beautiful things in this world. All my father ever wanted was true peace in his kingdom."

Jae-ha smiled at her for that, patting her on the shoulder. "I wish I could have met the king then, it sounds like we could have had a chat about appreciating beautiful things in this world…" he then winked at her. "Though I bet he would have said that you were the most beautiful thing there ever was and he could never resist your charm when you wanted something."

That made her blush. "Oh come on Jae-ha, I was his only daughter so of course he doted on me all the time."

"Of course, after all he made sure you had a bodyguard that will do anything to keep you safe." Jae-ha chuckled. "Because he knew what kind of dangerous men could try and whisk you away or harm you. It's why Hak always has that look on his face when you're away or throwing yourself into danger."

"Hak does that because it's his job and his promise to my father." Yona merely shrugged her shoulders. "Also because we grew up together, I'm like his little sister that way." She giggled.

The Green Dragon sweatdropped at that _. 'Yona-chan, that look he gives you is FAR from a brotherly love… Also, ouch I really feel you there Hak, she's friend-zoned you badly.'_ but he decided to leave it alone.

The princess though sneezed again, shivering as she held her shoulders. "… Ok maybe I'm a little cold."

Jae-ha chuckled at that, placing his wet robe down next to her cloak. He was in the middle of removing his black undershirt which held all his knives that a few clinked to the ground when he placed it on the barrel. He turned to her as he extended his arms invitingly. "Want me to warm you up? I can do it even faster if we strip-"

" ** _No._** " Yona shot him down right away, glaring at him with a blush on her face. But she was still shaking. Ao was still trying to cuddle next to her to warm her cheek a bit.

His smile dropped as he sighed and shook his head, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to his chest. "It seems now isn't the time for teasing, is it?" he said rather seriously. "Yona I don't have a blanket or dry clothes here for you to change into, and with that back injury you could easily get sick being this soaking wet and cold." He smiled and looked down at her, brushing a gentle hand on her cheek again. "I might be a pervert as they all warn you, but I'm a gentleman first. And a gentleman can't stand by while a lady is freezing and in need, not to mention I'm your Green Dragon that has to protect you."

Yona blushed again, just staring at him. " _Jae-ha…_ "

The Ryokuryuu sat on the ground, pulling her into his lap and resting her head against his chest, cradling her close. He made sure though she sat on his leg so that he wouldn't poke her if he got too aroused. "Two bodies together radiate more heat and this should help you warm up, don't worry Yona Dear I won't do anything more you're uncomfortable with. But this is no different than me jumping with you in my arms right?" he pointed out.

"W-well that's true…" Yona conceded, looking to the side but her cheeks were still red. She shivered though again, making her lean closer to her Green Dragon. "You are warm Jae-ha…" she noted.

"Puuukkyyuuu…" Ao purred, seeming to approve of that as she moved to Jae-ha's shoulder, snuggling against his cheek now.

Jae-ha smiled at that, petting Yona's crimson hair softly. _'What do I think of you…? I really don't want to say… Even if these feelings are brought on by the dragon's blood it doesn't matter, I just can't be at ease without you by my side…'_ he ran a hand softly down her back, but then froze when he felt something off. He quickly brought his hand up and his whole body when stiff when he spotted her blood on his hand. "Oh no, Yona I think your wound reopened." He took a sharp gasp. "It was probably the stress on your back from that last jump…"

"Oh… I guess that was that sharp pain then when we landed…" Yona shivered. "Sorry Jae-ha, I just thought it was bugging me again. But we don't have any bandages here to change it and Yoon might still be a while with the others…"

"Let me see if I can find something." Jae-ha said, moving her off his lap and getting up to check some of the containers in the storage. Ao was jumping around the boxes too, seeming to try and help. "There's got to be something here we can use… Even though it's mostly barrels and liquor storage…" he twisted his mouth. He then found one container that had a silk sash tied around several bottles of sake and cups to keep them from moving around too much. "Here this will do. Just to get a clean, dry cloth on it to help stop the bleeding." He came back over to her, approaching from behind. "Now I know this is embarrassing and I just told you I wouldn't do anything else to embarrass you further, but I am afraid I'm going to have to ask you to strip after all Yona Dear, but purely for reasons of your wellbeing." He chuckled, trying to make a joke out of it.

Yona smiled as she looked at him over her shoulder. "It's alright Jae-ha, I understand."

"As long as you know my intentions are strictly pure, Yona Dear. I'd hate to ruin your impression of me after I just made myself clear…" Jae-ha chuckled, opening the bottle of sake and pouring it into a cup. "I'm going to put some of this on your back to clean your wound ok? It might sting a little. Now I just need something to apply it to and clean the blood up…" he muttered.

Yona meanwhile was lifting her dress up over her head while he was busy, she quickly gathered the wet gown and held it over her front, which was still covered by the bandages but that was about it. She heard Jae-ha take a sharp gasp when he saw how much blood covered her back. "That's the only cloth you found though and we need to use it as the bandage…" she pointed to the sash he had placed beside her, which Ao came over and held it as if she was protecting the cloth until use.

"Yes, so I'd rather keep that dry. Don't worry Yona-chan, I have something that will work." Jae-ha said, taking off his right boot and exposing his dragon foot which was slightly covered in white wrappings, much like how Kija kept his arm. He removed the wrapping and placed it to the side for now, they weren't soaking wet due to being inside his boot but they still were slightly damp, but dry enough he had hoped to be able to clean her wound.

Yona turned her head a bit, having watched him unravel his wrapping and smiled. "… So that's what your dragon leg looks like." She said with a smile. "I thought it might look a bit like Kija's arm."

Jae-ha smiled at that. "Yes, it's not very beautiful so that's why I never show it. But this is an emergency and we need something to help clean your wound, it's the only thing I could think of without ruining our already wet clothes." He chuckled.

"I think it's beautiful." Yona spoke up after a moment with a blush. "It's part of you, so how couldn't it be?"

That made the Ryokuryuu blush, looking away for a moment. "... You're too kind, Yona Dear. Perhaps it doesn't bother you since you already were graced with Kija's arm and Shin-ah's beautiful eyes after all."

Yona shook her head. "I never found Kija's arm ugly and Shin-ah's eyes I always liked of course, I like your leg just the same as their dragon gifts. You shouldn't be so self-conscious of it, or else you'll be just as bad as Shin-ah." She joked.

He smirked at that. "Well perhaps if one day he's willing to let me see those pretty eyes I'll let him marvel at my leg." He shrugged, then touched her shoulder… And he stopped. "Yona Dear, would you prefer to remove your bandages yourself?" he didn't want to push his boundaries here, even though before when Yoon was treating her back she didn't seem to mind him and the other dragons seeing her back.

The Princess blushed for a moment thinking about it, but then shook her head. "… I trust you, Jae-ha." She answered.

 _'You're far too trusting of this pervert… Well here goes.'_ Jae-ha chuckled to himself as he began unwrapping her bandages. He tried to do it carefully without touching too much of her skin, but his hands did bump against her arms a few times and the small mounds that were her breasts. He was trying to control himself from the urge to grope them and quickly shook off those perverted thoughts, which were making him hard in the process. ' _If this is the dragon blood, it's blasphemy because I sure don't recall the legends saying that the Four Dragon Warriors wanted to sleep with the Crimson Dragon.'_ He thought, smirking at the humor of that.

"How bad is it…?" Yona asked after the wrappings were gone, she held her gown over her naked breasts now to hide them.

"Not as bad as before… But it did reopen a bit." Jae-ha sighed as he dipped the wrappings from his leg into the sake cup, then applied it to her wound. He winced as the princess hissed from the burning feeling. " _Yona…._ " He said with pain stricken on his face, the last thing he wanted was to bring her this discomfort, but he knew that he had to deal with what he had. Yoon had all their medical supplies and he didn't want to take the chance of infection. After all he knew a few things growing up around those pirates as they often had to treat each other's wounds, in fact that was actually how he first got to find out he enjoyed sake, there was some leftover from a time Captain Gigan was cleaning his wound and offered him some.

"I'm fine." Yona lied of course, her back tensing up a bit.

 _'No you're not, you're just trying to put on a brave face...'_ Jae-ha thought to himself. He dipped the cloth back into the sake for a second treatment but this time he leaned in and kissed her shoulder as he applied the alcohol to her wound.

" **J-Jae-ha?** " Yona gasped, blushing again as she turned her head to look at him bewildered.

"I thought I'd try to get your mind off the pain with a distraction, sorry for the tease Yona-chan." Jae-ha chuckled, still cleaning up the blood. "I'll stop if it bothers you that badly, just I'd much rather bring you pleasure than pain. And with you tensing your back like that, you're just going to make it worse. You really need to calm down and loosen up."

"A-alright…." Yona stammered, looking into his eyes. "I am still cold after all and if it helps… W-well do what you can to make it easier…" she then quickly looked ahead.

 _'Ahhhh damn my heart can't take this…'_ Jae-ha mused to himself. "Yona Dear, that's very dangerous to just give me permission to do whatever I want." He purred into her ear, leaning a bit closer. "I might take advantage of it."

"You won't hurt me." Yona deflected, looking at him with a smile.

The Green Dragon smiled and shook his head. "You're really testing my resolve to stay a gentleman, Yona Dear…" he chuckled, finishing up cleaning and discarding the bloody wrappings. Ao lifted up the sash again and he took it from her, smiling at the squirrel. He then moved to wrap the sash around Yona's torso, which she moved her dress to lay in her lap and lifted her arms up to allow him to do so. "And while I won't hurt you, I might do something like this…." He gave her breast just a slight grope before wrapping the sash around it, just to tease her.

" _Ahhhh…_ " Yona flushed, but she didn't protest the grope. "Jae-ha, you're not going to scare me with teasing like that." She said, turning towards him after he finished tying up the sash. She still held her wet gown over her legs. "… Or are you still just trying to warm me up?"

Jae-ha smirked at her. "Perhaps a little of both? Or I could offer you a drink with what's left in that sake bottle." He joked.

The princess chuckled and crawled back into his lap again, this time by her own choice, and snuggled up against his chest. "It does feel warmer this way, so it's ok."

The Ryokuryuu was trying so hard to keep himself under control as his body was reacting to her already. Here Yona was in his arms practically naked except that sash around her breasts, the cloth that protected her treasured area and that wet gown she lay over her legs. Ever since that time with the Nadai that he woke up next to her he'd been having such urges drive him crazy that he just kept on blaming the dragon's blood on, and yet here she was all too comfortable around him. She sure didn't act like this around Hak… _'What do I think of you? … I think I know and that answer worries me… And here I wanted nothing to do with the Crimson Dragon and the Four Dragon Warriors…'_

"I'm sorry I had to burden you with this." Yona spoke after a moment of silence.

Jae-ha just smiled and stroked her hair again. "Treating girls with delicate care is my specialty, remember? And you're a special case at that."

"Oh? Is that something to do with what you think of me now?" Yona chuckled. "If you don't think of me as a weak girl anymore, what do you see me as?" she pulled her head back to look at him. She was still pressing that question she had asked him earlier that he deflected.

Jae-ha felt his self-control crumbling with every moment, he smiled and stroked her cheek with one hand while cradling her in the other. "I see you as one of the strongest women I've ever met, and one that's earned my respect and admiration." He answered. "At first glance you seem like this frail, weak little girl and then you surprise everyone with the power you hold inside of you, how strong you are in such dangerous and delicate situations, and not giving in no matter what anyone tells you. Your determination is such a turn on."

Yona blushed madly at the answer, then smiled at him. "… Jae-ha… Thank you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me."

He smiled back at her, leaning his head a bit closer. _"… But also I…"_ his lips were hovering just above hers.

" ** _ACHOO!_** " Yona sneezed right then, completely ruining the moment. She started shivering again. "Ugh I hope I'm not catching a cold. Sorry Jae-ha what was that you were saying?" she blinked.

"Errr… N-nothing." The Ryokuryuu blushed, quickly looking away as his heart started hammering _. 'Dammit I nearly slipped there, I need to get better control of myself.'_

" _Puuyykkkuuu…_ " Ao purred as she hopped into Yona's lap, curling into her dress.

The Princess giggled at the squirrel's action and moved her dress to the ground beside them, letting Ao use it as a pillow. "I guess Ao's tired."

"She probably worked herself up worrying over you, like we all do." Jae-ha chuckled, still brushing his hand through her hair. "You should try to rest too, once we get you warm enough." his arm holding her rubbed her lower back gently.

"Yeah I guess so, hopefully Hak and the others get here soon." Yona said with a smile, resting her head against his chest again. She then blinked. "… Jae-ha, your heartbeat seems kind of fast. I hope you're not getting sick from getting this soaked too."

The Green Dragon stiffened at that. _'Crap, heart why do you have to betray me now?'_ he cleared his throat. "Well obviously I always get excited when I'm half naked and holding a beautiful girl that's also barely dressed in my arms." He quickly deflected.

"O-oh." Yona blushed a bit at that. "… Does that mean I'm making you uncomfortable?" she backed up a little and looked up at him.

Jae-ha chuckled at her reaction. "No of course not, Yona Dear. In fact I might be enjoying myself a bit too much you could say…" he shifted a bit to make sure she stayed seated on his leg so that he didn't poke her with his eager erection that had popped earlier. "If Hak were to walk in on us right now he'd probably murder me before I could explain." He chuckled.

The princess laughed at that one. "Hak does jump to conclusions a lot. That and he always seems to have a bad impression of you, Jae-ha."

"Yes I suppose my reputation speaks for itself for him." Jae-ha shook his head… then smirked at her. "What about you, Yona-chan? Since I answered you, what do you think of me?" he moved his hand from her hair, took her hand into his and held it.

Yona blushed again as she looked at him, processing that answer. "… You're kind and truthful, I like that about you. Sure I found it a bit confusing at first because I've never had someone just tell things like they are, not caring what other people think and you refuse to let others influence your life and decisions because of how much you value your freedom." She said, smiling at him. "I always feel I can come to you about anything and you won't judge me for it, and appreciate my efforts to become stronger. You also respect my decisions and I've always felt this connection to you since we met, after all you were the only dragon that I got that feeling that you were one, I mean Zeno was right next to me and I didn't even know it!" she giggled at the memory.

Jae-ha just stared at her wide eyed and his cheeks flushed, nobody ever really seemed to see him the way Yona did… And it broke his damn resolve. Suddenly his lips pressed against hers, pulling her into a deep kiss. Yona's eyes widened and her heart raced when he suddenly did that, but she was more shocked than anything and just stayed there as he kissed her. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes stayed onto his, seeing the lust burning in his violet orbs.

Once he pulled back he smiled at her, releasing her hand and groaning as he moved to cover his face with it. _"…. And I promised to be a gentleman… Dammit._ Ahhhh Yona Dear please forgive this pervert but I just couldn't hold back anymore, you were just too adorable for words and-" he didn't get to finish, Yona seemed to get over her initial shock and leaned in to bump her lips against his him this time, probably to shut him up before he started feeling guilty for that kiss. That surprised the Ryokuryuu as he felt his cheeks burn and eagerly returned the princess' kiss. He wrapped both arms around her protectively while minding her back, hugging her closer to him.

Once their lips parted Jae-ha had a sly grin on his face as he looked at her. "… Now what was that just there?" he purred.

Yona blushed again as she looked at him. "… Well I don't know how to kiss like you do, so I wasn't sure what I was doing." She said, quickly looking away. "Jae-ha, I care about all of you, you know that right? But that time with the Nadai I…. It tore me apart seeing you like that, it's why I wanted to be with you when you finally woke up. And why I was so…. Angry that it hurt you I…" she was stammering by this point.

Jae-ha smiled at that, snuggling her a bit closer. "Is that why you were pressing me with that question? You wanted to hear what I think of you?"

She nodded once. "Well I didn't want to seem like a kid to you…"

The Green Dragon laughed. "Oh Yona Dear, you are far from a little kid to me. If anything it's been terrible having to hold back around you." He purred, kissing her cheek now. He then gave her a lecherous grin. "But I must warn you that you just might unleash a different kind of beast inside me…"

"You won't hurt me." She used the same reasoning from before, smiling at him.

"Your never ending trust and unshaken fear of this monster never ceases to surprise me, Yona-chan." Jae-ha chuckled, planting a few kisses on her neck now. He then moved her a bit in his lap so that she sat with her legs on either side of him, and now she could feel that arousal that had built up overtime.

" **O-OH!** " Yona blushed madly when she felt him press against her through his pants and the cloth that she had on between her legs. "H-how long has that-"

"Long enough, let's leave it at that." Jae-ha purred into her ear as he kissed up to there, nibbling a bit on her flesh. "Just letting you know what you just might be getting yourself into, Yona Dear."

Yona narrowed her eyes at him, pulling back to look at his face. "Jae-ha, I might be a princess but I **_DO_** know what the Red Light District is." She pouted slightly, still blushing all the same. "… I just thought I had no chance in competing with girls like that…"

"Well, well, well… Perhaps our little princess isn't as innocent as we thought she is." The Ryokuryuu snickered, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek again. "You had me completely fooled with how you ignore Hak's advances…"

Yona blinked at him. " _Hak…?_ Jae-ha he's teased me my whole life like that, like I said he's basically been my big brother just he happens to be my bodyguard." She then pursed her lips. "Besides you heard him before… I don't have any sex appeal as far as he's concerned." She was referring to when Yoon was bandaging her wound and the Lightning Beast had said that.

Jae-ha fought the urge to laugh. _'Sorry Hak, you're a victim of your own teasing and saying the opposite of how you really feel. You REALLY should have made things clear between you two years ago…'_ He smirked at her then. "And what about when I tease you?" he purred, his lips hovering over hers as if testing if she'd pull away from another kiss. He was so tempted to just dive into her but didn't want to scare her either, after all she could just be putting on a brave face like she was when he was treating her wound.

Yona blushed again. "You tease me differently, it's not so… Mean. I think the meanest thing you really ever said to me was that joke about only wanting to travel if it was just us but telling me to wait until I grow up a bit more." She chuckled. "And yet you came along anyway."

"Well a lot has happened since then, and you've been growing into quite the woman if I say so myself." He smiled, since she didn't pull away his lips dove right in for another kiss. This time though his tongue ran over her bottom lip until her lips parted slightly, giving him the access he needed to slip into her mouth. The princess moaned when their tongues touched, closing her eyes and her face flushing as he explored her mouth.

After a few moments of this Jae-ha broke the kiss, smirking as he pulled back. He knew he was going to have to take his time with Yona, after all even if she knew a few things the young girl was still embarrassed. Plus there was that back injury to mind as if it had not been for that, Jae-ha probably would have had her on her back by now while he worked on her. He just watched for now as she opened her eyes, looking at him surprised obviously by that tongue kiss as her cheeks matched her hair now. His hand was still on her cheek, stroking softly. "You're the very incarnation of beauty, Yona Dear. The most breathtaking woman I've ever met."

Yona's heart skipped a beat as she just sat there, looking shocked. "… J-Jae-ha…" she stammered, then looked away again. "… And here you didn't want to say what you think of me earlier…" she smiled at him.

"Well it hardly seemed the time or place for such a confession." The Green Dragon shrugged, chuckling at that. His eyes then softened. "Besides I had to do some… Thinking in regards to that question. Also I wasn't sure if you'd react positively to your Ryokuryuu seeing you as more than just simply his master."

"You know very well I don't consider myself your master." Yona glared at him slightly for that, she adjusted herself a bit in his lap which ended up pressing her pelvis more against that tent in his pants. "I told you that the day we met, you all are my friends."

"Just friends eh?" Jae-ha smirked at her again. "The way you're straddling me sure suggests something else…"

The princess blushed again. "… Ok maybe you're special."

"Care to elaborate on that Yona Dear?" he purred.

She quickly shook her head. "Don't get weird on me, Jae-ha."

"Things got weird the moment _you_ kissed me back." He retorted. "I lose control of myself for one minute and assume you'd be angry at me for stealing your precious lips and here you're seducing me…"

Yona's whole face turned red at that. " **I AM NOT SEDUCING YOU!** " she shouted.

"Oh really? Then what exactly are you doing here to my dragon's tail?" Jae-ha countered, grabbing her hips to help press his groin between her legs some more. "Because if I wasn't so worried about opening that wound of yours again, I'd have you on your back right now screaming in pleasure." He purred into her ear.

Yona's eyes widened at that, and her face looked ready to explode from all the blushing. _"… T-that wasn't intentional…_ " she said once she found her voice again. "B-besides doing that I seemed to be warming up and…. Err…" she looked away again.

"Yes you don't seem to be shivering from the cold anymore." Jae-ha couldn't wipe that grin off his face. "The real question here though is, how badly do you want it?" he placed another kiss on her neck since she looked away. "It'll be painful for me to pull away when I have you this close, but I've held back this long so allowing a little to break through was more than I bargained for today."

Yona looked back at him, still blushing. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" she looked at him pitifully.

"I promised to behave didn't I?" he chuckled.

"You broke that when you kissed me." She countered.

He kissed her cheek. "I sure didn't hear any complaints."

The princess smacked his shoulder for that one. "You are so frustrating Jae-ha!"

"I thought you like it when I speak my mind and I'm truthful?" he couldn't help the tease.

" _Arrrgghhh_ you are enjoying this way too much!" she growled in irritation.

"Can you blame me when I'm holding my all too eager lovely princess in my arms that's too embarrassed to say the go word so I can make sweet love to her?" Jae-ha purred, looking right into her eyes.

" ** _H-HUH?!_** " Yona's jaw nearly dropped as that blush just couldn't get any worse. Her heart was hammering like mad now. "… S-say that again." She looked at him like she didn't believe her ears.

Jae-ha just laughed at her reaction, shaking his head. "What? You thought I was merely sugar coating my words before? Sorry to disappoint you, Yona darling, but you did ask the question… And it's why the answer took me a while to reach past my denial." He smiled, pressing his forehead against hers. "What do I think of you? _I love you, Yona_."

" _Jae-ha…._ " Tears welded up in Yona's eyes that were shining hearing those words. She threw her arms around him and hugged tightly. "I… I love you too! I realized it when you were hurt by that drug and I felt so terrible and helpless… Watching you like that… It hurt my heart so badly that all I could think about was how I couldn't forgive that happening to you..." She sobbed. "But I thought for sure that you would never…"

Jae-ha smiled as he cupped her chin, leaning in and kissing her again. Once he pulled away, he just stared into her eyes lovingly. "And I held back thinking you were in love with Hak, that just seeing you happy and smiling was enough for me. Yet you are always on my mind, be it dragon blood or my own feelings I don't care anymore. I want you by my side always. Seeing you when you got this hurt killed me as well, especially since it was because you looked into that incident because of me. I felt responsible." He brushed her tears away with his hands.

"I told you before, Hak is like my brother, not to mention he only protects me because that's his job…" Yona shook her head, still determined on that thought. "It wasn't your fault… You tried to stop me from looking into it, because you were that concerned for me." she sniffed, smiling at him. "I should have figured it out then how much you care." She flushed as she rubbed against him again. "… S-so… Where do we go from here?"

"Oh Yona…" Jae-ha smiled, kissing her lips once again. "… As badly as I want you right now I really have to consider your injury in this situation." He rubbed her sides as he spoke. "But there is something I can do that won't put any pressure on your back, if you want me to."

Yona blushed at that. "You're still trying to get me to ask for it, aren't you?"

"Just want to make sure you won't regret your decision. I am after all, a flirty playboy pirate correct?" he chuckled. "Not exactly someone a princess should associate herself with."

"I don't care about that." Yona huffed, her nose turning red it seemed from that blush. "I love you, and that's what matters. B-besides you have experience at this while I don't know that much so it'll help me learn…"

Hearing her say how much she returned his love made the Ryokuryuu's heart soar as if it had jumped with his dragon leg. It just made him love the crimson haired princess all the more. "Very well then my love, but we'll still take it slow for your sake." His hands moved to remove the cloth that protected her treasured area and tossed it to the side, exposing her womanhood to him at last. He started out by pressing his thumb against her little pleasure button first, before slipping one finger into her folds.

" _OOoooohhh!_ " Yona gasped, her hands clutching his shoulders.

"You're soaking wet Yona Dear…" Jae-ha purred, kissing at her ear as his finger explored her insides. He pressed his lips against her neck and starting sucking on that spot while adding a second finger inside her, his thumb still toying with her clit. "Now I'm really convinced I wasn't the only one holding back." He said with a smug grin as he suckled on her skin.

"Ahhhhh J-Jae-ha…." Yona moaned out, squirming under his touch. She arched her neck which gave him better access as he planted kisses all over, moving to her collarbone to place another kiss there, just above her newly placed wrapping.

Jae-ha smirked as he continued to work his fingers on her, his free hand moving to caress her breast through the silk cloth. "Mmmm it's too bad I only got to feel one of these from behind, I bet they're lovely to go with this gorgeous body." He placed another kiss just over the wrapping of her other breast, right where her nipple would be.

Yona blushed even worse it seemed from that, looking away slightly. "… Maybe next time after I'm healed." She said, clearly inviting more.

"You know just how to entice me Yona-chan, though we're hardly ever alone in our little group." He chuckled, giving her breast a soft squeeze while pumping her casually with his two fingers, slowly adding a third.

"W-we'll figure it out." She mewled from his fingers, arching her back a bit from that squeeze but his hand moved from her breast to her shoulder to stop her.

" _Now, now._ Don't stretch that back out too much or else you'll start bleeding again." Jae-ha warned her. "Perhaps we should move you so you can relax against me." He smiled and removed his fingers from her sensitive spot, which made her groan in disapproval. "It'll only be a moment, then I'll be sure to bring you pleasure while moving you." He kissed her cheek as he lifted her by her hips a bit.

"A-alright." Yona complied and stood up, her womanhood hovering right above his head now. "Do you need me to turn then Jae- _HAAAA_!" she yelped when she felt his mouth brush against her lower lips. "W-what are you…?!" she looked down at him with wide eyes.

"I thought I'd show you something even better than my fingers Yona darling, and this way I won't have to lay you on your sensitive back to do it." Jae-ha gave her a sexy purr as he kissed her thigh, his hand making sure to part her legs slightly as she stood over him. "Just hold still my dear and enjoy." His nose brushed against her clit as he spread her pussy lips with his fingers, then dove in with his tongue, tasting her entrance. " _Beautiful_." He purred again.

" **J-Jae-ha!** " Yona gasped, her hands digging into his hair as she held his head. Her legs bucked a bit and she moaned deeply as he licked her juices up, grinning like a mad man as he did this.

He continued to eat her out while he moved one hand to take this chance to remove his trousers and that last boot he still had on, she was so blissfully unaware of his nakedness since by now she closed her eyes and kept on moaning his name over and over again. When he moved his hand to rub her clit again, her knees bent and got weaker, she swayed a bit like she was about to fall over even as he groped her ass with one hand to support her a bit.

"J-Jae-ha… I don't think I can stand much longer…" Yona whimpered between her moans. "A-and there's this pressure that's building up…"

"Let's get you back seated then, shall we?" Jae-ha smiled and pulled his head away from between her legs. As fun as it would be to bring her to orgasm and let her fall into his arms, he worried about how that would affect her back injury so he decided against it. Instead he guided her back into his lap, facing away from him and leaning back against his chest. She blushed when she felt his erection directly poking her thigh. His arms snaked around her only to return two fingers to her core, pumping her faster this time. He smirked when her moans returned and his lips hovered over her ear from behind. "Care to answer me how badly you want it now, Yona-chan?" he licked at her ear to further tease her.

Yona's breathing was ragged by this point, her face completely flushed and heated with desire for him and he was loving every second of it. Her chest heaved as she leaned against him, glaring slightly at the Green Dragon. "T-that's not f-fair Jae-ha…" she moaned.

"Would you prefer I stop?" he teased, slowing down but still fingering her, teasing her clit by pressing his thumb against it.

" ** _N-NO! DON'T-_** " Yona quickly turned her head away in embarrassment.

Jae-ha chuckled at her reaction, turning her head with his free hand to face him. "Don't be embarrassed to tell me not to stop or go faster…. Just give into temptation Yona." He purred, kissing her deeply. Once she eagerly returned it, her face flushed as she could taste her fluids on his tongue. His fingers picked up their pace making lewd sounds coming from her treasured spot. Her hips instinctively bucked against his hand between her legs and eventually she was driven over the edge, her release finally coming as she cried into his mouth from her very first orgasm. He let her body shudder in pleasure for a little bit before breaking the kiss, smirking as he enjoyed watching her afterglow.

Yona kept on making mewling noises in ecstasy as she felt like she was on cloud nine, nuzzling her head against his shoulder as she tried to relax. She blushed again when she saw him lift his cum filled fingers to his mouth, licking them clean.

"And here I thought I'd seen some of the most beautiful things in this world already, I must have been blind because they don't compare to how you look right now." Jae-ha said to her with a seductive grin. "It makes me want to bring you even more pleasure, Yona Dear."

The princess' cheeks reddened another deep shade from that, and also how his throbbing member was still poking her as if confirming that. "…. If it's anything like that, I do want more…" she admitted after a moment.

"Oh Yona love…" Jae-ha smiled at her response, kissing her forehead. "It might be a bit tricky with your injury, but I think I can handle it like this if you want to… But you can tell me to stop at any time."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would I want you to..? This feels…"

He chuckled at her response. " _Your back._ " He reminded her. "I don't want you holding it in again like before nor do I want to ignore it just to drown in my own pleasure. You have to promise me to tell me the moment you feel any discomfort." He smiled at her. "I've waited this long already Yona darling, if I have to wait a few more days for you to recover I'm perfectly fine with this…"

Yona frowned at that. "It's going to hurt anyway Jae-ha, I know what happens the first time."

"That's true, all the more reason I'm going to feel guilty." The Ryokuryuu shook his head. "You're already in enough pain, and all I want to do right now is fill you full of blissful pleasure." He kissed her shoulder and smiled at her.

"But I want to…" Yona flushed again, looking away and trying to find the words as her heart continued to hammer in her chest. "… I want you, Jae-ha. I love you and I want to become one with you…" She finally said it, turning back to look right at him.

Jae-ha chuckled and shook his head again. "You really are determined to break down every single resolve I've built up aren't you? Well I've never been one to follow rules I suppose… But your safety is still a priority so I'm going to try this as carefully as possible." His hands moved to her hips and gave her thighs a bit of a squeeze as he lifted her a bit so his hard cock could slide between her thighs and poke at her entrance.

"Ooohhhh Jae-ha…." Yona mewled as she felt him rub against her. " _P-please…_ " her hips bucked again, begging for entrance and to not keep her waiting.

The Green Dragon smirked as he slowly lowered her back into his lap, allowing her pussy to swallow up his eager dick. He inched in carefully to allow her inner walls to adjust to his length, which wrapped around him tightly causing a moan to escape his lips. She was so wet and warm that he slipped inside of her easily. It didn't take long for him to find her hymen, to which he felt her tense up a bit. _'That won't do…'_ he thought to himself, knowing that if she wasn't relaxed it would hurt her more. He kissed her throat as he purred into her ear. "I love you, Yona darling." He slid one hand from her hip up her side and groped her breast through the cloth that covered it, while his other hand wrapped around her waist and caressed her stomach gently.

" _Jae-ha…_ " Yona breathed, her shoulders going slack as she calmed down a bit. She turned to look at him, face flushed and begging for him to devour her.

Jae-ha smirked as that was clearly better, and he quickly claimed her lips right as he gripped her hips again. In one swift thrust, he pulled her all the way down onto his cock and tore through her virgin barrier. He felt her whole body stiffen after that along with a shudder of pain as she groaned within their kiss. He made sure to stay completely still to allow her to adjust, and raised one hand to clear the tears of pain from her closed eyes as she grit her teeth, obviously holding the pain in.

"Are you alright Yona Dear?" Jae-ha asked after breaking the kiss.

"I'm fine…" she whimpered, slowly opening her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes at her, though smiling as he did. "I told you to tell me if there's _ANY_ discomfort, Yona-chan." He reminded her.

She glared slightly at him. "… It hurts a little but really I'm ok…" she grumbled, remembering what he said before. " _…. Don't stop."_ She said timidly.

Jae-ha smiled and kissed her once again, then slowly started moving his hips while guiding her with his hands that groped her thighs to bounce his beautiful princess on his cock. " _Yona…_ " he moaned out when their lips parted, the feeling was pure heaven for him as he pumped into the crimson haired girl he loved so much. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up from it, because it was just perfect.

"Ooohhh Jae-ha…" Yona moaned as her hands started wandering, not knowing where to go while he bounced her in his lap. After a bit she settled on resting one hand on his leg where she felt scales, not realizing her hand had rested on his dragon leg. Smiling though, she caressed the scales and found she liked how it felt on her fingertips.

That made the Ryokuryuu blush. "Getting curious, Yona my love?" he purred as he kissed behind her ear.

Yona flushed but turned her head to look at him. "… Well you've been touching me all over tonight, I want to touch you back. Besides I wanted to know what it felt like…" she admitted, then mewled again when he hit a sensitive spot during one of his thrusts.

He smirked at that one. "Not only are you the first to call that monster leg beautiful, but the first to touch it so tenderly… Ahhhh Yona Dear you just keep making me fall more and more in love with you…"

Yona smiled at that, her fingers still dancing on his leg as she rested back against him as he still bounced her in his lap. She then flushed as she felt he wasn't going fast enough for that itch inside her that was stirring up to get another release, so she glanced at him once… Recalling he told her to tell him if she needed him to move faster… But she lost her nerve and looked back at his leg to caress it some more… Then looked at him and blushed. " _J-Jae-ha…._ " She began, but once again lost her nerve.

"What is it love?" he purred, smirking as he had watched her look his way several times. He couldn't help but muse how cute she was over being so embarrassed asking him. He kissed her cheek again, slowing his thrusts a bit just to tease her as he had a feeling what she was going to ask for and he really wanted her to ask for it.

Yona groaned as she felt his thrusting slow down a bit, and that made her purse her lips. _"… Too slow…"_ she moaned out.

"Oh? Well I am trying to mind that injury of yours, Yona darling." Jae-ha chuckled, squeezing her hips again as he kissed at her neck. "Do you want me to move faster…? All you have to do is say the word."

" **Please!** " the princess moaned out.

He kissed her ear, making it turn red. _"Please what…?"_

Yona looked like she wanted to kill him for that blasted smug grin on his face, he was clearly enjoying this far too much. " ** _FASTER!_** " she shouted.

Jae-ha smirked triumphantly at getting her to ask for what she wanted, and quickly rewarded her with moving faster than before. "All you had to do is ask my dear." He purred at her ear, his member reaching deep inside her walls as he thrust faster and harder now. "Yona love, do you want me to cum inside you? Do you want me to fill you up with all my love?"

Yona's heart skipped a beat from his words, her brain was disconnecting from her body from how good she was feeling as her moans reached new levels. " ** _YES!_** " she shouted, and her release came. Her toes curled and her muscles tightened around his cock that was deep inside her, pressing against her womb. She cried out his name as she reached her climax. Her shouting and squeezing of his manhood drove Jae-ha to his orgasm as well, and he gladly emptied himself inside her. He grabbed her head and kissed her deeply to silence those screams, after all it wouldn't be a good idea if they attracted attention with that, as much as he enjoyed hearing her call his name out in pleasure…

Once their kiss ended, they both were bathing in their afterglow, staring at each other lovingly. Jae-ha smiled and stroked the princess' cheek, looking at her violet orbs full of love. "You did wonderfully, Yona Dear." He purred. "I love you."

Yona panted heavily as she smiled at him. "I love you too Jae-ha… And that was just…" she couldn't even form the words how it felt. "It was amazing." She settled on, blushing as she felt his member twitch inside her a bit after filling her up.

Jae-ha smiled at that, slowly lifting her to allow his cock to slide out of her, their combined fluids dripping out onto his legs. He sat her back onto his lap, this time sideways so he could caress her back and she could lean her head on his shoulder. "If it wasn't for your injury and the fact those guys are on their way I'd make love to you all night long…" he purred, kissing her cheek. "But this is more than enough for now."

Yona blushed at that, smiling as she cuddled against him. "If it's always like this, I look forward to more." She admitted.

"Oh I'm sure we can make it even better next time, because I won't have to hold back at all once your back heals." Jae-ha gave her a sexy purr as he caressed her cheek, kissing her forehead. "I hope you're ready to deal with this insatiable pervert's hunger, Yona darling."

She blushed at that. "I'm willing to give it a try, and I'll do my best to learn from you so I can keep up with you."

Jae-ha felt his cheeks redden at that, he chuckled and shook his head. "I've never had a partner say that to me before, you just keep on surprising me Yona my love…" he kissed her lips once again. He sighed as he pulled away, groaning slightly. "… We better get dressed, I can feel Kija and Shin-ah getting closer. Guess it does help having a built in radar detector so we don't get caught." He chuckled. "Though I'd love to see their reactions to seeing you with me like this, I know very well Hak would chop my head off and their reactions would embarrass you far too much." He smirked, kissing her cheek. "So I'll leave that up to you when or if you wish to tell them about us."

Yona blushed just thinking about that. "… Let's just keep it between us for now, at least until I'm better and we've dealt with things here first. I'll figure out a way to explain it to them, though they're all going to think we're crazy." She giggled slightly. "But I'm willing to deal with that when the time comes, as long as you stay by my side..." She took his hand in hers, holding it against her heart. _"… Always."_

Jae-ha smiled at that, leaning in to press his forehead against hers again. "I couldn't leave your side if I wanted to, Yona darling… and I don't want to. _Ever_. I can't feel at ease unless I have you by my side, so you're stuck with me." He grinned, dipping in to kiss her once more.

And thus started the romance between the Crimson Dragon and her Ryokuryuu, while all the others thought that one or both of them had lost their minds, it didn't sway their decision one bit.


End file.
